Un recuentrosorprendente2
ya había pasado un meses de que me volví a encontrar con jude en la isla lico , pero ,no dejaba de pensar que así jude con esa chica y quien era acaso ya no me quería , entonces el día del partido nos quedamos boqui abierto porque habían dicho que jude guaria de centro campista, pero nos sorprendimos mucho al verlo en la pasión de delantero ,entonces Harley se acerca y dice eh jude , pero tu no eres centro campista , a lo que respondí y deje a todos sorprendidos...... jude: veréis en Italia yo jugo como delantero y no como centro campista la selección japonesa al completo: que Paolo : de que os sorprende ustedes conocen a mi brothern mucho antes que yo y no es de extrañar que cambiando a jude de pasión saque mas a relucir su potencial flora: Paolo tiene mucha razón Mark: anda si tu eres la chica que andaban con jude cuando llegaos ala isla Kevin : seguro que e es su nueva novia jude: flora es como mi hermana postiza , ella y yo nos conocemos de que éramos críos Celia : hermanito y porque ami no me suena flora: es porque yo y tu hermano nos conocimos justo después de que el saliera el orfanato para irse a vivir con los sharp Axel: entonces tu único y verdadero amor sigue siendo la prima de Mark jude: si , ami la única chica que me gusta es dulce Mark: jude siento haberte tratado mal , por lo que me contaron de ti jude: no pasa nada , Mark Mark: no estas enfadado conmigo jude : como voy a estar enfadado con mi futuro cuñado , Mark : tu siempre igual de chistoso se cuando estvas en el Raimon con nosotros , por cierto flora , como te apellidas flora: no quiero que chilléis al oír me apellido Kevin: umm algo meda mala espina Mark: traki flora no vamos a chillar al oír tu apellido yo dije valemira a jue del me devolvió la mirada y entonces, me prepare para decir mis apellidos y llega deicd y dicen no deverian a hablar con ella seguero que organiza alguna trampa com su pader , dulce dijo sanfor caballeta y dejó a que hable ella , yo le die gracias ,ella dijo denada..... flora: me llamo flora dark estival mucho gusto Jack, y natnhanzan: as dicho dark flora , si Jack y natnhanzan: cuando pienso en el apellido dark no pudo evitar penasr en es tipo flora: si el ray dar que conocéis es mi padre, pero mi padre no es malo detective esmit: es que se vio obligado a fingir para proteger a jude y a su familia , me equivoco niña yo le dije que no entoce Mark dice para proteger a jude ,entonces mi madre llega y dic veras en la idea hay unos hombres serpientes que quieran quitarle el collar a jude obtener todo su poder y aparte querían quitarle todo sus orjnaos vitales y entonces Mark dice voy si que debe haber pasado por mucho jude ustedes para llegar asta ki entocjude pega un chillido y se da senta sin movern entoce la mujer de raidar coje un sarte y le da ala en la cabeza del hobber que se entraba delante de jude diciendo alégate de el maltea serpiente humano.... hombre serpiente: sii , yas vera un días des estos lo cojeres lizabella.: jude cariño estas bien entonces judenla abraza y empieza a llorar todos nos quedamos en schok el gran centrocampista tiene miedo a algo scoki y esta ventsado en hacer algo con eso entonces vio a Celia preocupada ir su herma se aserco y dijo trakila tu hermano va estar bien , entoce la mujer de ray dijo...... lizabella: jude tranquilo ya paso todo , no voy a dejar que te ajan daño jude se : gracias lizabella siento haberme puesto a llora ella dijo no pasa nada cariño , te asustarse demasiado y eso hizo que lloras así , pero no pasa nada por llora de vez en cundo , ahora tenemos un partido que ganar , jude por cierto dame tus gloses en el segundo tiempo el dijo si entrenadora , entonces todo sefueon colocando para empezar el partido era un duro apasionate entce palo dice tatica j.g.A , entonces los del raimo se quedaron extrañados por que jude hiso ahg ..... comentaría 1: pero si ese un espíritu guerre Mark : lo dentren de todas formas jude: ahg Perseo dios delos amares armadura conmmmmentarias2: que esto jude sharp se ah vestido con su armadura de espíritu guerreo todos los del equipo se quedar perplego , diciendo pero como , pero mas aun cuando en un visto y no visto jude marco el primer gol para Italia, tos los jugadores lo vitorearon , entoce el dice jude dice y aun les quedaba por ver algomas entoce dice , quiere decir que vas a sacarlo en el segundo tipo verán de lo que somos escapase comentarista1: el balón le vuelve a llegar a jude jude: ahg dios de tododo Zeus armadura tori: jude tiene dos espíritus guerreros dulce yo lo detentrende yanluca: y que piensas hacer tu sola jude: yanluca no l subestimes yanluca ella sola que podrá hacer contra nosotros entonces dulce pegaun salto be que paolo le va intata quitar el balo agara el balón con las piernas y da una vuelta porensima de paolo y aterisa justo de lante yoyo que dice no te dejare pasar entoce dulce piza el balón con un pie ,le lanza un mirada y dice..... dulce: ahg ,diosa Hera esposa de Zeus armadura comentarista 2: increíbles un duelo de espíritu con espíritu , quien volverá amarcar será Italia o Japón es un dulo de toma y daca , gollllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll marca de nuevo Italia, 2 a0 , sigue un a utentico dulo de equipo rivales , pero también rivales gollllll 5 a 9 , pi , gana Italia, entonces la entrenador de Italia dijo venga muestra are yo celebramos no solo la victorias no el cumpleaños de jude, Mark que pero hoy estambien el de Celia , eso es porque jude y Celia son gemelos pero jude es tres segundos mayor que Celia,ah eso lo explicatodo dijo Mark ,esta bien nos vendrá bien descansar un día entoces porfabor vengan de etiqueta , y tráiganse el bañador y viquini ,toalla también ,el entrenador dijo esta bien entendio ,aquehora vamos para allá alas 5.30 vale en toces todos se fueron aprepatace entoces cundo estaban en la zona de Japón harli dijo pero haber , alguien sabe como va esto , Celia ir y dice Harley tines que llevar tu ropa de baño y toalla en una bolsa y ir vestido de gala , dice ahora todo tiene sen tido , cuanderepente llega paolo dice yo voy con usted para indicarle donde se hará la fiesta en que parte de aera de Italia se encuentra , todos dijimos vale,una vez que estaban todos en el autobús de camino ala fiesta paolo el manda un mensaje a jude dicen ya vamos para allá , entoces jude le dice okei les espero , cundo llegan ven una gran casa entra y estaban todos con traje de gala entoces jude dice gracias por venir , entoces coje a su hermana y la sienta en un coje su guitar y empieza a cantarle una cansino ....... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vo_uMBCRIbw Celia: oh hermanito gracias Mark: jude desde cuando cantas así , al cantar parces un ángel jude: canto desde de los 6 años , gracias Sº sharp: oye hijo , quien esa chica llamada dulce de la que tan to me hablas .... entoces dulce entra con un precios vestido turquesa con un bordado de coche en la parte de abajo del vestido y las magas del vestido de un tono rosado pastel jude se acerco y le dice hola pince dándole un veso en l mano , ella dice hola ,el le dice ven conmigo quiero presentarte a alguien ella dice no tengo traje de bañohttpspara después , el dice tranquila que a los deos y aparece una sirvienta y dice que de sea el señorito porfabor dija al chofer que prepare el coche la señorita y yo salimos un momento , como usted dija señorito , entoces jude dijo ven vamos ven a que conocsca a es persona en lo que el preparan, Mark dice jude te imparta que vayamos notros también a conocer a esa persona , no claro que no cuña , todos ríen t se asecan entoces ju dice padre ella es la joven que te dije .. entoces dice el pader valla mucho justo futura señorita Sharp , todos se ríen , entoce el pader de jude dice ven un momento comigo a tu avitacion necesito hablar con tio el le dice pan ,tiene que ser ahora ,el dice no te quitare mucho tipo subí con mi pader a mi evitación y el me dice este es mi regalo y me entrega una 6o 9 libreta para escribir mis compociones musicales ,y 1 una caja de condones, yo me sonroje y le dije papa el me dijo guarda bien la caja que te di ,nuca sabes cuando te va hacer faltase ríe y igual y bajamos y entoces dulce dice jude nos vamos ya tu y yo la sirviente dice que ya esta el cochero esperan entoce mi pader sorie y dice diverios yo ayude a subir a dulce y dije papay nos fuimos a un a calle n la que había un centro comercia y yo vi un par de bikinis que me gustaba y no tenia dinero para pagarlo entoces jude dijo cojuelos yo telos pagos , yo lo hice y le dije ers el mejor novio del mundo el se sonrojo y dijo así que al final asptaste mi propuesta de ser novios , yo dije si , entonces mientras íbamos en caruaye el dijo , mira quiero que formes parte de mi vida siempre y me coloco un collar con su inizial y el se coló uno con la mía y dijo ,te abo dulce ebanvas y yo se lo devolvientoce cundo llegamos el me bajo en brazos del carruaje y me dejo en el sulo ya que se abian quedado mirando entoces coje las bolsa y dije a un mayordomo que estaba cerca acompañe a tos los chicos al cuarto para can viarce y alas señorías al cuarto de invitado , entoces cuando las chicas se estaban terminado de cambiar dice sus dulce no te cambias es que veréis tengo11, pares de viquini diferentes y no se cual poner hoy entoces estoy hecha un lio , Silvia,nelly,cami,celia,tori, marcelin , dulce haber los viquini nosotras te ayudamos ahora dinos , gracias chicas soy las mejor , es tequeña del diez dice dulce . es sexy y discreto a la vez , pues entoces estes coje y guarda los demás y dice chica llamar a jude un monito y decir así adonde unos dirigimos ahora , esta bien entoces cogen las toalla y dulce la manda un mensaje a Mark diciendo que venga ala habitación de invitados dos se enguentra entoce van y jude dice sígame por favor poraki y bajan unas es caleras y vana dar auna playa entoces después de l a fiesta los de ja pon ya se iban entoce mar k dice don esta mi prima sus dice capitán don cers tu que es ta señalando a l atolla de jude , cuando se acercan ve que dulce dese ah quedado dormida apollada en el abdomen de jude y ven que el también esta durmiendo entoce llega el padre y dice vaya tierno es una pena despertarlos ahora , que se quede dulce esta noche aki con nosotros yo maña los alcanzo tanto a jude como a ella Mark dice quier decir que jude tampoco dormirá en la cede hoy no ,tanto tirana , paolo, y el duerme aki en nuestra casa de Italia, entoces nathazandice pero cuantas casa tenis entoces el pader de jude dice tenemos 5 de vaciones y 4 casa como vivienda, Mark dice entoces tiene un total de 10 casa por ahí ,el pader dice si si en Japón, la india , Italia y ya provincia de okinabua tenemos las 4 viviendas , y después en el reto de países o provincias las casa de vacaciones, vaya que alucine, bueno chicos nos vamos , Mark que pasa con mi prima el ya lleva maña entoces cuando se prieta se dacuaenta que la selección japonesa no es ta entoces el pader le dice a ella y asu hijo troquilo vengan con migo a ala casa dulce y jude ustedes vayan a la habitación de jude ,subimos y nos que damos alucinadoa jude me dice ven con migo y me da una camisa del como pijama a yo la cojee y le dije yo espero que tu terminantes el se rio y me cojio de la muñeca y dijo entra comigo , al aseo y cuando entor veo una bañera y una ducha el dijo yo me baño en la ducha , la bañera es para ti princesa , yo dije gracia y mi entra nos bañábamos cada uno en su respectivo lugar yo me relaje un momentoto entoce jude se vira así al crista que esta así la baññaeroa yo me sonroje y el me dijo que te apeces hacer ahora antes de ir dormite y que clese de te te apetece venrte antes de costarte yo dije sonrojada ,que porque me preguntaba eso el me dijo que es porque ki en su caa es conturbe hacer algo y Lugo toar te antes de acostarse , yo le dije me gustaría un te con leche ,pero la ctivida aun lno lo se entonces el dijo vale , de repente sale con el pelo mojado y se acerca da donde yo estaba y me da un beso enlfre ,y se va entonce yo me sumerji en la bañera pensado ,y diciendo soy una tota , si jude y yo nos gustamos porque me poco tan roja cuando estoy con el , entaces decidi rela garme un diez minutos entonces sslogo y me pego un susto era tina dijo tomo te déjate esto en la habitación de invitados y esto esparati no se si te servirá es un pantalón que ya no me sirve yo le di las gracias salía de la bañera me seque y me vesti y sili y via jude senta en sucama yo me aseque y dije hola , el med ijo te vez muy exy , yo me son roje y le dije quiero ver las estrella , rl me cojio de la mano y me llevo a su blaco ynos sentamos en el bore del balcón entoce el se sonroja yo también me asrco aelek me pone el brazo por encima y me besa yo se lo diluvien entces sigue bezandomeaapacionadamenentces el sme cogue y se guira y me lleva en brazos y me deja sober su ca esl es acuees ensima de , me muerde la reja y empiza a veaem el cuello...... dulce: jude umm que ase jude: trakila mi vida dulce: si vale confió en ti amor entoces jude empezó quitarme el pijama , yo sonroje y el dijo que linda ta ves así ,se quito sus plántalos y me en peso aspar su cosita a por entre mis pechos hasta me mancho la chara con semen ennce cojio una esposa y me ato alas mano ala cabecera y dijo no te mueva ahora vuelo yo no podrí aquello mi primer veso y mi primera ves com migran amor entonces jude vuelve me suelta las esposa de las maos y la cama y empieza meterme a sacar su su cosita por la ........ dulce: un jude jude: mi vida acabas de tener tu primer orgasmos dulce: calla jude y sigue porfabor jude: esta bien mi reina el se agayo y me veso con leguen mieentar los sigiamos asiendo una y otra vez hasta que de proto no se porque lo dije le dije ágamos un trato , tu yo , somos prometidos , pero cuando no nos que de mas que un condo antes de que estes apudo de corete telo quita y me mojos a toda entero de lo que tu tienes y cuando no allá mas me atracveo contigo hace un montón de postoras y hacerlo sin conto , entoces el me veza un pecho y me hace un chupón y dice trato hecho mi diso , entoce dice ven con miho al baño y nos metimos los dpon en a bañaren totoce el me empezó a metre mano y yo seguí gozando entoce nos secamos y no vestimos pero yo no me puse los pantalones y le dije a el duerme sin camisa por fa el dijo vale ,y cavamos durmiendo a sus re juntos has que amanecido entoce el padre dijo buenos días parejita es hora de iré a sus receptivos concentraciones enoceteces nos preparmos yo con un chándal de jude y ely cuando llegamos el se bajo comigo y me cacompaños hasta la puerta de la sede , mebeo en la va y me agaro el culo al mismo tiempo entoce todos los dela celecion que estaban asomados ala venta ,se quedan perplejo entoce , yo me separo de jude y le dijo ahora no mi príncipe hasta prel sonríe y me dice hasta mas ver mi princesa yo ento adento sierro la puerta y suspiro y me voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme entoce bajar al comedor entonces cuando ento dicen felecite que , puta como se sienta al besar a jude sharp, Mark dice si prima como se siente al estra saliendo con jude sahr entoce felecite se marcha rabian al oír eso de mi primo yo le dije bien, entoce son rey , entonces Nelly me agaro de la mano y dijo tu esta noche nos cuenta alas chicas lo que `paso , yo dije si calor ,esnocñe y me pues una casia y un short y me diriji con mi almoda y mi saco de dormí al cuarto de Nelly entoces tocón el la puerta y me haber su y dice y es acamis a tan larga ....... dulce: es de jude , el me la regalo Celia : típico de mi hermano Nelly : bien que paso dulce : bueno veras me empezó a vezar von jude viendo las estrellas después me cojio en brazo me dejo sobre su cama...... tori : eso quiere decir que durmieron juntos dulce: si , peor en son no fue lo único que paso Nelly, Silvia, sus, cami, Celia, marcelin, tori : desembucha dulce dulce: hicimos el amor y nos bañamos juntos Nelly ,Silvia, tori, cami,celia ,marcelin ,sus: no te creo debes estar de broma me levanto le vanto la blus que me había da do jude y le enseño el chupo que tenia en mi pecho derecho entoces mis amigas de quedan perplega y me dice bajate a camisa yo lo hago y me baraz en sirculo y empienzan a gritar felizidadedes entonce entra mark y el resto del equipo pensando que había pado en entocesabare mark la puerta y dice apasado algo y Nelly lo jala para dentro y sirrra la puerta , dicen sintate ahí los demás mark que pasa esta bien Thor va aser lo del pisotazo mega ton para poder entra , mark dice no pasa nada ,no lo haga yo esoy bien entoces dice haber que pas porque me has galado para dentro , prometenos que si te con tamos algo no se lo puede decir a nadie mas del equipo entendido si , eseguero que siie , si me vais ha decir una cosa y no puede salir de entee nos otos , entonce todos se pone al rededor de mark nrllly justo a u la do y dulce dice , mark yo y yo vamos hacer algo mas que novios , mark sontie y la ay el y las chicas la abraz entocce justo cuando mark seguirá asi Nelly pa decirle gracia ella lo ase a su sentido do y se dan un pico entoce Nelly se serpa y Mark también y sale entoce alcabo de unas hora mensaje de wasap 10: 00 pm Mark: hola , Nelly Nelly: hola Mark Mark: necesito que vengas un momento ami habitación Nelly: par a que quieres que vaya Mark: tu solo ven porfabor Nelly : esta bien dame 2 mn y voy Mark : vale , te dejo la puerta abierta tu entra y espérame allí salgo un 1mn al cuarto de calb a darle un cosa Nelly: vale llego al cuarto de Mark , entro y me siento sober la cama a espérale , me levanto porque me empiezo a poner nerviosa porque no lleva entoces decido ir a mirar por la venta de su habitación un buen rato entonces noto que me cogen por la cintura y yo iba a chilla y me tapa la boca y dice no quiile porfabor Nelly soy yo Mark trakila , yo asinta con la cabeza como que no iba a quilla r y el me quito la mano e la boca y me empezó a besarme por la nuca y el cuellos derrepente me cojen en brazos y me acuestasobre su camay medice quedadate ahí acosta dasi el siera la puerta con el fechiloos se vuelve avolocaer bremi , me dice traquila Nelly , yoo nrespondi asentí solo lo mire fijamen el me ato mis dos maos ala cabecera de la cama con su sinta del peelo y mis pies con otra aala paate de abajo de la cama entoce me desato el nudo me quito la ropay me empezó a sacar fotos desnudas ,y de repente me hecho agua con una geringui yo a caven moga da el me msajeo os pegos me mbeso con lengua y me dijo Nelly te amos mucho hoy vas agozar .se quito los pataloner yme empeso apasr su cosita con los calzoncillos y me mor di los pechos y dormimos jutos es dia ala mañan siguiente nos le vantamos y ya nos vestimos ty nos fuimos a desayunar...entoce Celia dijo nelli que hace aun el ppija...... mark: tomo mi chaqueta y abligate Nelly : gracias mar todo el mundo se planteo que había pasado entoce enta jude y dice hola a todos y y yo manseque y lo abre y le di un vezo y y el dijo hola pince y me sentó en la meza y empezó a cantarme yo llore y dije hay jude es precioso entonces se arrodillo y saco una caja en forma de corazón y lo haber y veo una anillo de la misma forma y dic e , querida dulce ec3na me arias el honros de ser mi esposa, yo le dije siiiiiiii sii jude ,entoce , Mark dic e felicidades mi cuña, por sierto , yomtenjo un noticias par ustesdee dos ,Nelly yo , somos pareja , felicidadedes a lo s entoce Celia dice jude yo estoy saliendo con derect el hermno de marcelin , jude venganaki untesde comigo coje a dadulce y y lle dice a cami nos scas la foto ella dice si clora nos camos la foto y yo me fui con jude al área italiana a darle al noticia a tods y asupadre,entoce cuano llegamos los padres uy dema snos felicitarnos empezamos a planificar l bodada , depues unos cuantos bmes nos casamoos,y nos fuimos de luna de mil auna de la casa de la vaciones de la vfamilia de jude durante nuestras vaciones nos tropezamos con toria y harle y ylos demás que habían venido haber a harly competir en srf entoce harleley ven enla hoja de los participantes el nobre dejude y nos lo dice entoce el dia de la competición me siento en una tualla y balla un carro a mi altura y los chios se sercaron y me dijeron eso entonce se sentaron ami lado ahaber la competición entonce Nelly oye unruidos ves yo cojo jusep y aesmerald y les doy de comer entocesme dice....... kevin.: dulce eso niños dulce : kevin chios , mark Nelly Celia derect y marcelin, les presento amis hijos Celia: eso quiere decir que yo ,derct,mark,nelly y marcelin ,ya somos tios dulce: ais es natzahan: ahora que lo dice el segundo veve separece mucho a judde tod.: dulce ya tine nombre dulce: si shaowun: y como se llaman dulce: el niño se llama jusep y la niña esmeralda mark. a todo esto quien es el niño y qy cual es la niña dulcee: el niño es el de mi derecha y la niña la de mi izquierda Nelly : puedo coguer ala niña mark: y yo pude cargar ala niña dulce : por su puesto que si aslo con cuidado Nelly la muñeca torzia , porque al nacer come eran gemelos el doctor intento separale la mano de la de su erma y al aserlo se la torzio y aun no la puedo opera hastque vueva ajapo, Nelly:n trquila dulce lo hare con cuidado Nelly dios mio que linda es es idéntica a ti dulce : eso res ,tod hasme un favor destapale la cabeza a esme tod: oeki dulceentoce sla niña abrelos ojos y se le ve le pelo era decolor marror fuerte ,pero cuando abre los ojos empieza allora nely la calma y cuando dea de llora para sorpre de todos.... Nelly : corrijo e sidetica a jude pero su ojos blrijjan mucho mas depus de llora Axel: es super linda jude se retira de la competición de pues de dos prueba entoce se sientacon su esposa y entoce la niña empy elniño empiza allora entocemark y neli le deserrolla de la mase sienta con ellos y en lo que se sntaron viron que la niña y el niño sr giraban asi jude entocse Celia dijo dejos suelto rnytcoce el niño se pone depie y lugo laniña y el agaro a su hermay empezaron acaminar y ves de gatear entoce jude y dulc ese quw daro enssock y cundo llega a jude dicen alos dos bebes a la bes papi mami , elos yo rompen a llora y los coje y difruta después de la competición el dia en la playa fin Categoría:Historias